poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenai
Kenai is one of Winnie the Pooh's ancestors and the main character in Pooh's Adventures of Brother Bear. His older brothers are Sitka and Denahi and his adopted brother is a young bear named Koda. He was born as a human, but after he killed Koda's mother (who killed Sitka), he was transformed into a bear by The Great Spirits. His true love is his childhood friend Nita in Pooh's Adventures of Brother Bear 2. Trivia *Kenai met Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Brother Bear. *Kenai will meet Littlefoot, Ash Ketchum, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Brother Bear. *Kenai will meet SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends in Spongebob and friends meet Brother Bear. *Kenai will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Brother Bear. *Kenai will meet Aladar, his family, and his friends in Aladar's Adventures of Brother Bear. *Kenai will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Brother Bear. *Kenai will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Brother Bear. *Kenai will meet Theodore Tugboat and his friends in Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of Brother Bear. *Kenai will meet Roary the Racing Car and his friends in Roary's Adventures of Brother Bear. *Kenai and Koda will make their first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH. *Kenai and Koda will join Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Littlefoot's Adventures of Toy Story, Littlefoot's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, Littlefoot's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective, Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, Littlefoot Meets Anastasia, Littlefoot's Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night, and more. *Kenai will reunite with Winnie the Pooh, Yogi Bear and friends in Pooh's Adventures of X-Men 2. *Kenai will join the team in Winnie the Pooh Meets Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave. *Kenai will make his first debut in Winnie the Pooh Meets Thor (2011). *Kenai will meet Sora and his friends in Sora's Adventures of Brother Bear. Gallery 4210610 std.jpg|Kenai as a human. Abondisformedbetweennitaandkenai.jpg|Young Kenai (right) with young Nita (left). Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:Animal characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Winnie the Pooh relatives Category:Bears Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Males Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Brothers Category:Husbands Category:Pure of Heart Category:In-Love Characters Category:Life Savers Category:Rescuers Category:Childhood Friends Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Main Protagonist Category:Remorseful characters Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Adults Category:Title characters Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Predators Category:Love Interests Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Forest Animals Category:Joshua's Hero Team Category:Strong Characters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Transformed Characters Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Omnivores Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Handsome characters Category:Siblings Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies